Venison, King of Dinner
"Venison, King of Dinner" 'is the 116th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 27th episode of Season 6. Plot In the previous episode, Cock accidentally joins the Imperial Legion and is unable to mention the peace council to them. Cock talks to a Solidtude commoner named Vivienne Onis, who talks about the local gossip. She mentions Ulfric and Cock remembers that he has to convince Ulfric's side to attend the peace council as well. He had a lot of work cut out for him but Cock being the hero of Skyrim thinks that he needs to look the part too. He grabs a lot of dragonbones from all of the dragons he's killed and stuffs them in his pocket for him to make dragonbone armor and a battleaxe. Back in Solitude, he forges dragonbone armor and a mean battleaxe. Even the voice in his head is impressed and causally says "dat axe doe." Cock disapproves and says "nope. never say that." Cock starts to get looks from the women around him, calling him handsome and Cock is quite excited. But he's got things to do. He heads on over to Legate Rikke to get her to come to the peace council. Once again, she wants him to do something, this time she wants him to get the jagged crown with her. Legate Rikke and a few imperial soldiers accompany Cock into an ancient Nordic ruin, where the jagged crown is supposedly located. The voice in his head challenge him to keep the imperial troops alive as they get attacked by Stromcloaks and the undead. Unfortunately, this trip revealed Legate Rikke's flaws. Up until this point he had some respect for tough talking Rikke but he finds out that Rikke does not know how claws work in ancient Nordic ruins and she orders people around to find a lever while she waits around. (In the case of the lever, it was actually a handle they were looking for.) This is when she earned the time "Lazy Rikke" and "Loungy Rikke." '''"This may sound obvious but do you see a lever anywhere." Cock fails the challenge to keep every soldier alive. One of the soldier gets killed by a dragur and Cock stuffs the soldier is a pot out of respect. Thankfully, the cave exploration was close to the finish. Cock collected the jagged crown and the ability to slow time. Once out of the ruins, Cock visits Windhelm for the first time. Ulundil, outside of the gates, starts talking to him. He is the owner of the stable. Cock explains to him that he used to have Horse but it wasn't actually his and that he wanted to own one so he doesn't have to "borrow" one every time. He pays 1000 gold for the horse. (The horse appears in ep29) Having purchased a horse, he enters Windhelm and sees a fellow homeless named Silda the Unseen. Cock rudely comments on her looks and moves on to the palace. Impressed by the decorations in the palace, Cock ponders if he joined the wrong side of the civil war. However, his mind changed when Ulfric, the leader of the Stormcloaks, said he turns gays from heaven. This disturbed him because he "pretty sure all of (his) gods are gay." He even went up and offered him venison he picked up from a table nearby. In the end, Cock was able to convince Ulfric to attend the peace council. Cock goes back to Solitude showing off his new jagged crown (that he was supposed to retrieve for the Imperials and not keep for himself). Tullius is unimpressed by this saying that "there's not much up there." Cock disagrees and does his best to convince the forever disaproving Imperial leader that being the dragonborn is his job and he needs Tullius to comply. Tullius agrees to attend once he learns that Ulfric would attend. Cock knowing Ulfric's attitude warns Tullius that he "would bring earplugs to this meeting." Cock gets back at Tullius's sass by slowing time and making him talk slowly. Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes